Una navidad diferente
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Todos los fines de año Mimi viajaba a Japón para celebrar con sus amigos la llegada de un nuevo año. Pero ese año todo cambio y terminó siendo una navidad diferente. Y una que no se esperaba para nada.
1. Parte I

Bueno, este fic quiero dedicárselo a Damae, porque ayer fue su cumple y como me estoy integrando en el foro pues me apetecía. Sé que viene un poco tarde pero me puse ayer a escribirlo y no me dio tiempo. Además me he fijado y eres de las que más veo que escribe así que quiero animar el foro con algo. Es más, debería ser un one-shot pero como ya expliqué en las presentaciones, soy de alargarme mucho escribiendo así que veía que iba quedando muy largo y lo he dividido en dos.

Sé que es una tontería pero quería que tuvieses algo por tu cumple.

Espero que te guste y recuerda que es solo una parte.

* * *

><p>Una navidad diferente<p>

Parte I

Habían sido unas navidades increíbles; estresantes pero increíbles. Por primera vez desde que había mudado a Estados Unidos había pasado el día de año nuevo con sus amigos de Japón.

Había sido toda una sorpresa. Mimi solía ir a visitarles en Nochevieja todos los años dado que en América esa noche se celebraba con los amigos y era el único día del año en el que sus padres iban de cena con sus compañeros. Ella solía viajar a Japón y se quedaba en casa de Sora, de Kari y Tai o de Yolei (iba cambiando para no ser una molestia más de un año seguido aún cuando no sólo los niños sino los padres de ellos incluso le habían dicho que no había problema alguno en que fuese).

Celebraban la Nochevieja en casa y después solían salir de fiesta hasta buenas horas de la madrugada. (Mimi no sabía aún si se enorgullecía de haberles inculcado esa tradición que tanto se llevaba en otros países). ¡Incluso Joe sacaba la cara de sus libros y salía de juerga! ¡Hasta el serio de Matt se desmelenaba esa noche, e incluso bailado con Sora!

Tenían la tradición también de terminar el día desayunando, aunque solía ser en casa en la que se hospedase la chica ya que todos los años les hacía chocolate con churros (porque es lo que se llevaba en América).

Ese año, en cambio, Mimi se había tenido que quedar en América. Entre todo el tema de los estudios, había ido demasiado tarde a por el billete, y para cuando quiso comprarlo las aerolíneas había vendidos todos. Se quejó, pataleó y lloró, pero ese año el número de aviones había reducido y ella tuvo que quedarse en América.

Las cuatro chicas habían llorado histéricamente en su llamada de grupo por Skype cuando se lo comunicó. Mimi podría jurar que incluso Tai, que estaba con Kari en ese momento, había soltado una lagrimita. (Claro que él nunca lo admitiría porque, con palabras textuales, "él era todo un hombre, y los hombre no lloraban".

Así que la chica había discutido con sus padres, los cuáles querían quedarse en casa y cancelar sus planes para que ella no se quedase sola, y había terminado aceptando la invitación de Michael de ir a una fiesta con él y sus amigos de celebración de año nuevo. No es que no quisiera ir con él, era un muy buen amigo después de todo y desde su llegada a EEUU la había ayudado, pero le daba algo de vergüenza ir con sus amigos (Sí, señoras y señores, Mimi Tachikawa tenía vergüenza). Los había visto solo un par de veces y fue más informal que otra cosa al fin y al cabo.

Cuál fue su sorpresa el 30, cuando su madre le había que la llamaban en la puerta. Se había levantado de la cama extrañada pues no esperaba visita. ¿Sería Michael por algún asunto de la fiesta del día siguiente? Habían quedado en que él la recogería a la noche. ¿Habría habido algún problema? No esperaba para nada encontrarse a todos los niños elegidos en la entrada de su piso.

Se había quedado unos segundos paralizada de la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente después se había lanzado a abrazar a sus amigas. Kari, Yolei, Sora y Mimi había reído y chillado, histéricas, mientras el resto de ya no tan niños sonreían mirándolas y Tai y Tk se quejaban de querer abrazar ellos también a la castaña.

—¡Oh, chicos! ¡Qué sorpresa! —había gritado ella aún sin creerse que estuviesen allí con ella—. ¿Cómo habéis venido? ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado?

—Era una sorpresa —contestó Yolei contenta mientras arrebatada a su ídola de los brazos de Izzy, a quien estaba abrazando en ese momento.

—Es cierto —asintió Sora—. No podías venir a pasar la Nochevieja así que hemos venido nosotros.

—¡Nochevieja sin Mimi no es Nochevieja! —gritó Tai agarrándola por los hombros haciendo que Yolei lo mirase mal—. ¡No por algo nos enseñaste a disfrutarla! Tú ya me entiendes…

Mimi sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba al reconocer internamente que los chicos disfrutaban de esa fiesta loca por ella, y que era el único día del año en la que se emborrachaban y salían hasta el amanecer.

—¡Mimi! —gritó su madre desde la cocina, donde se había retirado para dejar privacidad a su hija con sus amigos—. ¡Venid al! ¡He hecho pastel de chocolate! Quizás tus amigos quieran un trozo.

—¡Pastel de chocolate! —gritaron Tai, Davis y Yolei al tiempo que se olvidaban de Mimi y corrían en busca de la madre de la castaña.

Todos rieron mientras seguían a los tres chicos amantes del pastel. Los encontraron ya sentados en la enorme mesa del salón de los Tachikawa, con una encantada Satoe sirviéndoles ya pastel y animando al resto a sentarse con ellos.

—Las chicas pueden quedarse a dormir aquí —les estaba diciendo mientras miraba amorosamente a Yolei, quién asentía con estrellitas en los ojos—. Podemos buscar algún sitio para ellos, aunque sois muchos.

—Alquilaremos un piso —explicó Joe sentándose al lado de Izzy en la mesa—.Tenemos uno mirado para entrar mañana. Iremos a un hostal hoy.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No podéis gastar más dinero con lo que habréis gastado en el avión para venir a visitar a mi pequeña flor —negó el padre vigorosamente—. Haremos una cosa; tengo un amigo que tiene un piso libre porque está de vacaciones y le pediré que me deje su piso. ¿Hasta cuándo os quedáis?

—Hasta el día 4, señor Tachikawa —contestó Kari educadamente—. Todos menos Joe que tiene que irse directamente el día 2.

Mimi no pudo más que mirar a sus amigos. Esos que habían hecho el esfuerzo de dejar a sus familias en la otra punta del punto para poder pasar esa noche tan especial con ella.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de repente haciendo que todos la mirasen; a Tai se le cayó un trozo de bizcocho mientras masticaba—. ¡Tengo que avisar a Michael!

—¿Michael? —Yolei se olvidó del dulce repentinamente.

—Me ha invitado a una fiesta mañana a la noche —explicó levantándose—. Ya sabéis, para celebrar año nuevo. Voy a llamarle para decirle que hay un cambio de planes. Voy un segundo a mi habitación.

Mimi desapareció de la cocina mientras el resto seguía comiendo. Yolei la siguió dando saltitos mientras murmuraba "Michael… Michael…" soñadoramente.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un grito estridente se escuchó desde alguna parte de la casa. Todos se levantaron corriendo de la mesa y siguieron a TK y a Kari por la casa en busca de la habitación de la castaña ya que éstos eran los únicos que sabían dónde estaba por la visita que le hicieron. Ninguno estaba preparado para lo que encontraron al llegar al dormitorio.

Una histérica Yolei abrazaba a Mimi y daba saltitos a intervalos irregulares mientras balbuceaba algunas frases de las que se podían escuchar palabras sueltas sin significado alguno. La castaña reía mirando a su feliz amiga, aún con el teléfono en mano. Cuando llevó la mirada a la puerta, pudo ver a todos sus amigos en ella, algunos con cara de sorpresa, otros de preocupación y otros de incomprensión. Ella les sonrió, haciéndoles ver que no pasaba nada.

—Chicos —les llamó—, ¿qué os parece la idea de una fiesta privada mañana después de las campanadas en times Square?

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os guste y que me pongáis algún comentario dando vuestro punto de vista u opinión.<p>

¡Gracias!

¡Nos leemos!

Mid.


	2. Parte II

Una navidad diferente

Parte II

Y así llegó la noche del 31.

El día anterior la castaña los había llevado al apartamento donde los chicos iban a quedarse y después habían subido al Ferri a Staten Island haciendo que la pobre Yolei se pasase la media hora que duraba el recorrido sentada y con la cara azul del mareo. Al bajar habían tenido que ir a tomar algo de azúcar para que la siempre hiperactiva chica recuperase su habitual estado de ánimo. Una vez así, los había arrastrado por todos los rincones, haciéndose fotos con todo lo que encontraba interesante.

El día 31 habían decidido pasarlo de una forma más tranquila para tener aguante para la noche. De esa forma, habían ido a hacer un picnic en Central Park. Ninguno se había quejado; con Mimi estudiando gastronomía a nadie se le ocurriría negarse a uno de sus exquisitos platos. Pasaron parte de la mañana y mediodía en los enormes jardines hablando o simplemente disfrutando de los rayos del sol.

Pronto tuvieron que irse a preparar ya que Mimi les explicó que en Nueva York la gente iba pronto a Time Square a coger sitio. Los chicos fueron a su apartamento a prepararse mientras ellas hacían lo propio en la casa de los Tachikawa. Quedaron en que ellos las pasarían a buscar un par de horas más tarde, aún cuando Tai se quejaba de que no iban a estar listas para entonces y las mujeres lo mataban con la mirada.

No acertó, y para cuando los chicos llegaron a buscarlas las cuatro estaban esperando en la puerta, preparadas para irse. Tai y Davis maldijeron mientras Matt y TK alargaban la mano en busca de la apuesta ganada; nunca se podía subestimar a una mujer cuando la retabas.

Mimi caminó por las calles de Nueva York seguida de sus amigos. Estaba feliz. Sus amigos habían ido a visitarla para pasar el fin de año juntos y además sería la primera vez que lo celebraba también con Michael. Era una pena que Cody no hubiese tenido permiso de sus padres para viajar tan lejos él solo y que Joe tuviese que irse tan pronto pero por lo demás, ¡no podía quejarse!

Miró a sus amigos de forma sonriente. ¡Hasta Matt había ido! No es que se llevase mal con él, simplemente no tenía tanta relación como con el resto. Pero desde luego no hubiese esperado que él fuese hasta allí, y más a sabiendas de lo caros que eran los billetes de avión. Quizás estar en un grupo de Rock le había hecho socializar más.

Mimi rió por ello. Le daban igual las razones, al final lo que contaba era que estaban todos allí.

No hubiese sido lo mismo sin Joe poniéndose nervioso cada vez que alguien rompía una regla, por mucho que fuese una pequeñita.

Sin Sora, ¡ay, la maternal Sora! Si no estuviese allí para regañar a Tai y a Davis cuando hacían tonterías y se metían en líos.

Sin Kari, la cual se sonrojaba cuando TK se le acercaba mucho y era la dulzura en persona.

Sin Tk, ¡ Si querido TK! ¡Su compañero de aventuras! Que hacía sonrojarse a Kari sin querer y se sonrojaba él también.

Sin Davis, quien se repartía el tiempo entre hacer gamberradas con Tai, celar a Kari, pelear con TK y mirar cuanta chica pasase.

Sin Izzy, al que, sorprendentemente, habían convencido para que dejase su ordenador en casa.

Sin Yolei, que la abrazaba cada cinco minutos y le decía cuánto le alegraba verla. (Y le agradecía el que fuesen a ver y a estar con el guapísimo de Michael).

Sin Ken, quién miraba a Yolei, sonriendo tímidamente (tenía que tener una pequeña charla después sobre eso).

Sin Tai, dándole abrazos de oso y llamándola "Princesa" para hacerla rabiar.

Sin Matt y sus sonrisas de medio lado que le hacían ver tan atractivo.

Mimi frenó un segundo ante ese pensamiento. ¿Había pensado en el rubio como _atractivo_? Vale, era verdad que siempre había sabido que el chico era guapo, no se podía negar, pero nunca le había dado por pensar en ello.

Ladeó la cabeza, observándolo en silencio. Se encontraba unos pasos por delante de ella, hablando con TK y sonriendo tenuemente. Sus ojos azules soltaban leves reflejos por los iluminados escaparates y su pelo rubio era alborotado por una suave brisa que soplaba ese día. Tenía ese porte de cantante que atraía a las chicas, con su inseparable chupa de cuero y esa aura de chico misterioso.

Siguió mirándolo. Estaba de perfil y Mimi pudo ver que su nariz era perfecta. Se sorprendió que nunca se hubiera puesto a observarlo; el rubio era en realidad bastante guapo, muy guapo de hecho. Y todo el mundo sabía que a Mimi le gustaban las cosas bonitas, incluidos los chicos. Matt era ese prototipo de cara de ángel que a ella tanto le gustaba (no por algo había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento con Michael y su carita cuando llegó a la adolescencia en EEUU). Solo que Matt lo único tenía de ángel era la cara porque con su chaqueta de cuero era más parecido al diablo. Y a Mimi nunca le habían gustado los chicos malos; le parecían descuidados, rebeldes, sin clase, sin modales e incluso algunos sucios.

¿Entonces por qué estaba mirando tan intrigada a Matt en ese momento?

A ella le gustaban los chicos educados como Michael, e Ishida no lo era en absoluto. Le gustaban los chicos alegres y divertidos como ella y Matt era frío y bastante distante. Le gustaba que vistiesen de forma elegante y el rubio siempre iba con vaqueros y camisetas. A Mimi le gustaban los príncipes y nadie pensaría que Isahida podría pasar por alguien real.

¿Entonces por qué no podía apartar la mirada de él en ese momento?

—Mimi —oyó que la llamaba Sora—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué miras?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —Mimi sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban al haber sido descubierta mirando al chico—. Solo me he quedado pensando.

—Te has parado de repente —observó Tai.

El resto del grupo frenó la marcha al ver que el trío se quedaba atrás y les miraron, preguntando con la mirada qué era lo que ocurría. Matt observó a Mimi fijamente y la castaña sintiendo que enrojecía más aún al contemplar esos intensos ojos azules clavados en ella. Incapaz de soportar la mirada y sabiendo que si seguía así descubriría que lo estaba analizando, apartó la vista y se concentró en sus amigos.

—Ha sido un lapsus —dijo sonriendo, rezando para que sus amigos achacasen sus rojas mejillas al frío de Nueva York—. ¡Sigamos! Michael debe de estar esperándonos.

Todos la siguieron cuando echó a andar hacia la dirección correcta e hicieron lo mismo que ella. Mimi desvió la mirada al pasar por delante de Yamato, aunque sintió que el rubio seguía mirándola y sintió que se ponía nerviosa y su corazón palpitaba. Meneó la cabeza; debía de ser su imaginación.

Cuando llegaron a times Square Michael y sus amigos ya estaban allí esperándolos. Después de darle un corto abrazo a su amigo le presentó a los Digi-elegidos. Aprovechó el momento para ojear de reojo a Matt. No sabía qué le pasaba pero era como si tuviese un imán. Pudo ver cómo saludaba levemente a los amigos de Michael cuando éste se los presentó, aunque le dio la impresión de que arrugaba el ceño al darle la mano al otro rubio, como si realmente no quisiera acercarse; quizás seguía siendo algo huraño.

Yolei no perdió el tiempo y se colgó del brazo del americano en cuanto se acercó. Mimi tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido de Ken al ver a la chica reír de algo que el rubio decía. Se acercó se puso a hablar con él y Davis, haciendo que se distrajese un poco.

Pasaron unas horas divertidas entre todos, charlando y riendo por tonterías. A medida que la medianoche se iba acercando el sitio iba llenándose de más gente, hasta que tuvo que cerrarse el acceso por falta de hueco. Cuando apenas faltaba tiempo, todos se pusieron más eufóricos aún.

Todos los Digi elegidos se pusieron nerviosos cuando faltaron cinco minutos para que el año empezase; al fin y al cabo ellos nunca habían vivido una celebración de noche vieja al estilo americano. Cuando la enorme y famosa bola de cristal comenzó a bajar, todo Times Square coreó la cuenta atrás al compás. Los fuegos artificiales opacaron los grandes vítores que la gente empezó a soltar al tiempo que los confetis llenaban el aire y los juegos de luces hacían acto de presencia. Mimi se giró, sonriente, a ver a sus amigos para felicitarles y solo pudo reír ante la imagen ante ella.

Tai y sora se estaban besando como si fuese la primera vez y tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Davis se había perdido entre la gente en busca de chicas guapas que quisiesen besarle para celebrar el año nuevo. TK y Kari se habían besado tímidamente y en ese momento estaban mirándose con la cara completamente roja; al final alguno de los dos se había decidido a declararse. Al mirar a Michael y sus amigos pudo ver a una eufórica Yolei colgada del brazo del americano, con Ken a su lado mirándolo como si quisiese matarlo; Mimi podía jurar que el chico gruñía. La chica rio y vio a los tres restantes algo más apartados; Joe le daba un amistoso abrazo a Izzy mientras Matt sonreía a su lado.

El rubio levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, perdiendo la sonrisa de la cara. Mimi estaba decidida a ir hacia los únicos de sus amigos que estaban algo libres en ese momento cuando el chico empezó a caminar hacia ella. La chica se quedó quieta, frunciendo un poco el ceño sin entender por qué Ishida se acercaba a ella. Matt no apartó la mirada de ella en todo el trayecto y Mimi podía sentir su corazón latir más fuertemente en su pecho a cada paso que él daba. Paró justo en frente de ella, quedando sus cuerpos a menos de medio metro de distancia.

—Fe- feliz año nuevo, Matt —susurró con nervios y tan bajo que no estaba segura de que el chico la hubiese escuchado.

Vio una mueca cruzar la cara del rubio, como si se debatiese entre hacer algo o no. Cuando sus facciones denotaron seguridad su azulada mirada de clavó en ella con intensidad y Mimi pudo ver como daba un paso más cerca de ella, acabando con la corta distancia que los separaba.

Ni siquiera parpadeó, ni sacó las manos de sus bolsillos. Simplemente se agachó se posó sus labios sobre los de Mimi. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su respiración se paró.

De todas las cosas que podían ocurrir en un año nuevo, o en cualquier día en realidad, podría haber imaginado cualquier cosa. Yolei podría haber besado a su amigo americano. Ken podría haberse hartado de Michael y pegarle un puñetazo. Tai podría haberse enfadado y perseguido a TK por haber besado a su hermana. Kari podría haber sido la que pegase al castaño por ser tan posesivo y Sora tendría que haber intervenido para tranquilizar a los Yagami. Davis podía haberse llevado un tortazo de alguna americana por haber intentado besarla (o, ¡sorpresa! Podía haber sido correspondido). Izzy podría haberse declarado a Joe, o al revés, incluso sin ser ninguno de ellos gay. Todo podía haber llegado a imaginarlo.

Pero desde luego nunca, en ninguna de sus posibles vidas paralelas, Mimi hubiese imaginado que Yamato Ishida, Matt, aquel cantante que estaba haciéndose famoso por su banda Teenage Wolves, iba a besarla. ¡A ella! ¡A Mimi Tachikawa! A la chica de rosa que no pegaba ni con cola con él y con la que apenas tenían una relación de amigos.

Aunque a decir verdad todo eso fue imposible que lo pensase en ese momento; toda aquella marabunta sin sentido solo le vino a la cabeza después en la fiesta.

En el momento en el que los labios de Matt tocaron los suyos Mimi solo tuvo la suavidad de ellos en su mente. Y el embriagador aroma del chico que se coló en sus fosas nasales. Y el calor corporal que provenía del chico y hacía que no pudiese sentir el gélido viento que los envolvía.

Ella, que se burlaba con Sora de las locas fans que corrían detrás de Matt y le chillaban en sus conciertos, que no entendía su fama y por qué ligaba tanto, no solo estaba siendo besada por él sino que le estaba gustando. Apenas fueron unos segundos de contacto pero para Mimi fue como si el tiempo se parara. Y aún así, antes de lo que ella quisiera el chico se alejó de ella lentamente haciendo que sus labios se separaran con suavidad.

—Feliz año nuevo, Mimi —le susuró tan cerca de su cara que puso sentir su aliento en los labios.

Mimi quedó prendada de sus ojos azules, aún paralizada por lo que acababa de pasar. Matt se alejó de ella y anduvo un par de pasos hacia atrás. No le dio tiempo a abrir la boca cuando Yolei se le lanzó encima felicitándole la entrada de año. Todo pareció volver a moverse a su alrededor en ese momento y los ruidos volvieron a invadir sus oídos.

Y mientras felicitaba a todo el mundo tratando de sonar tranquila su mente solo se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez.

_¿Por qué me ha besado Matt?_

* * *

><p>Pues nada aquí está la segunda parte.<p>

Sé que dije que iba a ser un one-shoot y que al final había decidido que fuese un two-shot pero finalmente, y otra vez por culpa de que me enrollo como las persianas y escribo mucho, serán tres capítulos.

Otra de las razones por la que he querido cortarlo ahí es que me parece el sitio perfecto para cortarlo. Con Mimi dándole vueltas a eso en su cabeza. Además, depués quedaría como muy cortado seguir la historia. No sé, yo me entiendo imagino.

Podría dejarlo ahí y que el resto se quedase a vuestra elección en vuestra imaginación, pero tenía otro final en mente desde el primer momento y me apetece ponerlo.

Espero que os guste y siento el haberme enrollado tanto. ¡Prometo que son 3 definitivamente!

¡Gracias!

¡Nos leemos!

Mid.


	3. Parte III

Una navidad diferente

Parte III

Fue una de las mejores fiestas de Nochevieja de los elegidos, aunque para Mimi fue un poco agridulce. No podría decir que lo pasó mal, porque fue una noche muy divertida.

Después de la medianoche, fueron a la fiesta privada que una de las amigas de Michael daba, en un espacioso rascacielos. La velada se desarrolló en un ático enorme, lleno de lujos y caprichos que solamente una persona con dinero podría permitirse. Lindsay, la amiga del rubio, les enseñó la casa antes de que el guateque comenzase. El salón principal, donde un par de camareros estaban colocando todo, era una espaciosa estancia con una mesa de madera de caoba en una esquina y diversos sofás por el resto del lugar, todo ello elegante y minimalista. Los grandes ventanales, que cubrían dos tercios de las paredes de la habitación, dejaban ver una preciosa panorámica de las vistas de un Nueva York nocturno en pleno proceso de fiesta, todo lleno de luces y colores.

Cuando los niños elegidos entraron al piso, casi temían pisar las alfombras, que parecían costar demasiado dinero como para que ellos pudiesen estropearlas y tener que pagarlas. Lindsay debió de verles la cara de miedo porque les aseguró, con movimiento de mano incluido, que no había problema con manchar, que un día era un día. Prometió que un servicio de limpieza vendría al día siguiente y arreglaría todo antes de que sus padres llegasen.

Y aunque eso tranquilizó incluso a Mimi, que no estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo tampoco, fue cuando les enseñó las habitaciones que el ático disponía, todas alejadas de la sala principal, escaleras arriba, cuando se tensó. Quizás fuese la frase que Lindsay soltó "Suficientemente lejos para poder hacer ruido y que nadie abajo os oiga", o el guiño significativo que le hizo a su amiga Michelle, una chica afroamericana guapísima de grandes ojos verdes que rió como si de una adolescente se tratara.

O quizás fue la forma en la que la propia Michelle miró a Matt cuando su amiga dijo eso, comiéndoselo con los ojos y parpadeando mucho de forma coqueta.

_Descarada_, pensó Mimi, frunciendo el ceño y casi matándola con la mirada.

Acto seguido meneó la cabeza. ¿Quién era ella para decir eso? ¿Acaso no había estado observando a Matt antes? ¡Además no tenían nada! No es como si le importase que a Michelle le interesase Matt, aunque no tuviese posibilidades porque el rubio no la había mirado siquiera desde que se la presentaron…

—Tu casa es genial, Lindsay —chilló Yolei sacando a Mimi de sus pensamientos incoherentes— ¡Y es gigante!

La chica volvió en sí, y sacudiendo la cabeza decidió dejar cualquier pensamiento sobre Matt fuera. De todas formas él ni siquiera se había acercado a ella ni le hacía caso desde el beso. Si quería liarse con Michelle (cerró los puños por inercia solo de pensarlo) que lo hiciese; era libre. Así que, poniendo su mejor sonrisa, agarró el brazo de Sora y tiró de ella riendo.

—¡Pongamos música! —gritó alegre.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —dijo Tai uniéndose a la chica y pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

A partir de ahí todo fue mejor. La música era genial y la bebida corría por todos lados. Mimi estaba segura de que habría cosas más fuertes que el simple alcohol pero a ella con eso le bastaba. La gente fue llegando y para la 1 y media todo estaba lleno de gente a rebosar. Perdió la cuenta de a cuanta gente le presentaron entre Michael y Lindsay, y también de cuantas copas llevaba.

—¡Por los niños elegidos! —gritaba Tai de repente con todos los japoneses colocados alrededor un la mesa donde estaban preparados diversos chupitos de tequila.

—¡Por nosotros! —coreaban el resto al tiempo que bebían de trago el líquido y chupaban un limón.

Y así, para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, todos estaban bastante ebrios. Fue una noche divertida.

Davis terminó llorando en su quinto chupito porque Kari había empezado a salir con TK y una chica de la fiesta terminó por acercase. Si bien todos pensaban que terminaría huyendo, se sorprendieron cuando de repente se encontraron con ambos jóvenes besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando Davis cogió la mano de la chica, que más tarde se enteraría de que se llamaba Loren y que era amiga de Lindsay, todos los chicos empezaron a vitorearle. La pobre chica se había puesto como un tomate y había bajado la cabeza mientras el chico sonreía victorioso haciendo un gesto de victoria con la mano y la arrastraba escaleras arriba para perderse en una de las habitaciones alejadas de las que la anfitriona había hablado anteriormente.

TK y Kari se había vuelto uno, estaban juntos y derramaban miel por todos lados. Habían esperado que Tai se volviese hermano protector pero, para sorpresa de todos, se había pasado toda la noche molestándolos y vacilándoles. La pareja había tenido que esconderse del castaño para poder estar un rato a solas sin que Tai pudiese hacer algo para avergonzar a su hermana.

Joe e Izzy se había metido de lleno en un concurso de a ver quién bebía más y se encontraban en la mesa de la esquina, frente a frente, rodeados de gente que los animaba chupito tras chupito. Mimi se preguntaba quién ganaría, a sabiendas de que ninguno de ellos era realmente bueno bebiendo.

En la pista de baile se veía a una muy animada y demasiado borracha Yolei bailando como una loca. Mimi sonrió al ver al pobre Ken tratando de seguirla; estaba segura de que si no tuviese miedo de que su amiga cogiese a Michael para bailar, hacía tiempo que lo hubiese dado por perdido. Estaba deseando que por fin se declarase, o que Yolei se fijase en él y lo hiciese ella, que casi seguro iba a ser más rápido.

Cerca de ellos Sora bailaba con bastante gracia con un Tai tratando de dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Daban vueltas y se divertían, sin pensar en lo que la gente pudiera pensar de ellos. Se notaba que les daba igual, solo querían divertirse. De vez en cuando Tai le robaba un beso a Sora, lo que recordaba a Mimi que tenía que hablar con su amiga seriamente sobre esa relación; necesitaban un chat grupal de chicas ya que estaba segura de que los chicos no iban a dejarlas solas en ese viaje. O quizás, podría convencer a Michael de que se llevase a los chicos mientras ellas tenían "planes de chicas". Tenía que pensarlo.

Y finalmente, a su lado y bailando con un poco menos de euforia, estaba aquel muchacho que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando sin que él siquiera se diese cuenta. Se encontraba al lado de Tai y Sora, quién le cogía a ratos como al castaño para que todos bailasen. Mimi pudo fijarse en que se movía bastante mejor que Tai, aún cuando él también estaba ebrio; imaginó que tener buen oído con la música ayudaría en ello. La chica se sorprendió queriendo acercarse para bailar con él.

Ese pensamiento hizo que dudase. Mimi había dejado a la pelirroja en la improvisada pista de baile para ir a por un par de bebidas para ellas. Tai había acudido veloz en cuanto ella comentó de irse pero no esperaba que Matt, quien momentos antes se encontraba sentado bebiendo con Tai, se uniese. Y en ese momento se sabía lo bastante borracha para decir o hacer alguna tontería relacionada con el rubio, al que veía más guapo que nunca con esos pantalones oscuros y esa camisa con corbata.

Meneó la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente por enésima vez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ella era Mimi Tachikawa! Lejos habían quedado los días en los que era una cobarde. ¡Y más por un chico! ¡Y por Yamato Ishida! Vale, sí, la había besado horas antes. Y sí, le había gustado. Pero él no parecía haberle dado importancia y ella no pensaba hacerlo. Así que, con decisiones renovadas, se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

Estaba a un par de metros de ellos cuando un borrón oscuro pasó por su lado haciéndola tambalear y se lanzó directamente en brazos de Matt. Tai se apresuró a llegar a donde la castaña para ayudarla a enderezarse mientras Sora miraba si estaba bien y acto seguido fruncía el ceño mientras miraba a Michelle riendo sobre Matt.

— ¿Estás bien, Mimi? —preguntó, preocupada, acercándose a ella—. ¿Pero a ésa qué le pasa? ¿No puede andar con cuidado?

—Parece ser que Matt trae loquita a esa americana —murmuró burlón Tai.

—Estoy bien —susurró, enfadada, Mimi, apartándose de Tai—, pero las bebidas han terminado en el suelo. Iré a por más.

—No hace falta Mimi —dijo Sora tratando de calmarla—. Podemos…

—Sí hace falta —cortó la frase, muy seria—. Iré a por más bebidas. Ahora vengo.

Ni Sora ni Tai dijeron nada, dándose cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amiga. Aunque no se les pasaría por la cabeza el por qué. Mientras, Mimi caminaba furiosa a la mesa a la cocina. ¿Quién se creía esa Michelle? ¡Casi la tiraba al suelo! Y se lanzaba encima de Matt como si lo conociese de toda la vida. ¡Y además él no se apartaba! Porque había visto claramente a la chica coquetearle abrazada a su cuello, y a Ishida sonreírle tenuemente sin apartar las manos de la cintura de ella.

—¡Mierda! —masculló llegando a la zona de las bebidas—. ¿Quién se cree? ¿Cómo puede besarme y casi seguido irse con otra? ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Todos los chicos son iguales!

Siguió farfullando tonterías un buen rato mientras se preparaba un nuevo vodka-naranja de forma que no se percató cuando Michael se le acercó por detrás hasta que le agarró por la cintura. Al no esperarlo, pegó un brinco y parte de la bebida se derramó por la mesa.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó el americano—. No pretendía asustarte.

—No te preocupes, Michael —dijo Mimi mientras limpiaba la mesa—. Estaba distraída.

—Concentrada en prepararte vodka —ambos rieron.

—Sí, estoy cogiendo uno para mí y otro para Sora —murmuró volviendo a empezar con las bebidas—. Estamos allí bailando. ¿Vienes?

—Está bien —aceptó el rubio mirando hacia donde Mimi señalaba—. También está Tai, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que querrá una? Yo la llevaré.

Conversando amenamente cogieron cuatro bebidas y se dirigieron hacia donde anteriormente habían dejado a Tai y a Sora. Al ir acercándose vieron que Matt se les había unido y estaban charlando; al parecer había terminado con Michelle.

_No me importa_, pensó Mimi, _no es asunto mío_.

Cuando los alcanzaron, Michael alargó su vaso a Tai, quien lo saludó, agradeció, y se pusieron a hablar animadamente. Mimi se acercó a Sora, que estaba hablando con Yamato, y le tendió su vaso; el chico la miró interrogante.

—¡Vaya, lo siento! —exclamó la castaña con el tono más inocente que pudo pero chorreando sarcasmo—. ¡No sabía que quisieras una! Parecías ocupado hace un momento.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, mirándola delatoramente. Pero a la chica le dio igual. Quizás había sonado grosera, o celosa, pero a esas alturas de la noche, y con tantas copas encima, había dejado de importarle tanto todo.

—Puedes coger alguno de la cocina —dijo sonriendo con todos los dientes y señalando por donde habían venido Michael y ella momentos antes.

La satisfacción que sintió al escuchar gruñir al rubio le fascinó.

_¡Toma esa!,_ pensó internamente, _para que no pienses que estoy afectada por ti_.

Ignorando al malhumorado rubio que se dirigía a por una bebida, se giró hacia Sora y ambas chicas se pusieron a bailar alegremente. En algún momento vio que Matt llegaba donde estaban Tai y Michael y se ponía a hablar con ellos. Mimi se dijo que solo lo había visto por alguna vuelta que había dado al bailar y que no estaba observándolo.

Mimi terminó su copa de un solo trago cuando el calor de tanto bailar la atacó. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras bailaba animadamente con Sora, ambas riendo como tontas. De repente empezó a sonar una canción que hizo que la castaña se quedase quieta y abriese los ojos. Una sonrisa asomó en su cara mientras su amiga la miraba sin comprender. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la alzaron para empezar a darle vueltas. Mimi rió, a sabiendas de quién era.

Sora se acercó donde Tai y Matt se encontraban en ese momento, también mirando la repentina alegría de Michael y Mimi por la canción. El americano y la chica bailaban juntos, muy pegados, y reían a carcajadas de algún chiste privado que nadie más conocía. Mientras el castaño simplemente sonreía y meneaba la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo, la pelirroja los miraba fascinada por lo bien que parecían amoldarse. El rubio en cambio no estaba nada contento y parecía querer matar al americano con la mirada, aunque nadie se hubiese percatado de eso.

—¿Alguien entiende algo? —preguntó Sora girándose hacia los dos chicos que estaban con ella.

—Like a G6 —soltó Tai, haciendo que los otros lo mirasen—. Así se llama la canción, pero no recuerdo el grupo.

—¿Y tú cómo la conoces? —preguntó la chica, asombrada.

—Mimi me manda canciones americanas a diario —el chico se encogió de hombros—. Hay algunas muy buenas. Esta está bien. Además, Mimi me habló mucho de esta porque fue número uno en algún lado, y ya sabéis cómo es ella con lo que está a la moda.

—Eso es verdad —murmuró el rubio mirando de reojo a la pareja contorneándose en la pista de baile.

—Además —añadió Tai—, es algo así como su canción. La de Michael y ella, digo. De ahí a que la bailen tan alegres.

A Matt le hirvió la sangre. Vale, era una tontería y lo sabía; era normal que aquel rubiecito tuviese más cosas en común con Mimi que él, no por algo convivía con ella además de que la castaña y él nunca habían sido muy unidos. Pero no por eso le molestaba menos. Y más viendo lo bien que se acoplaban, como si hubiesen hecho eso mil veces.

_Lo han hecho,_ le dijo su mente, _muchas veces_.

Matt maldijo a su lado racional por soportar la embriaguez y traerle lucidez en ese momento. Gruñó, al tiempo que veía a Sora y a Tai unirse al baile. Se giró y fue a servirse otra copa, con doble de vodka, se dijo a sí mismo. Y después se quedó en una esquina, viendo como Mimi bailaba con el americano al que tantas ganas tenía de partirle la cara.

Al tiempo que las horas pasaban, la gente iba yéndose, ya fuese por cansancio, por otros compromisos o por haber ligado y querido irse a otro sitio a consumar. A las 7 de la mañana, en el salón solamente quedaban los niños elegidos y algún que otro invitado. Davis había regresado un par de horas antes, con Loren de la mano. Ambos se habían sentado y charlaban animadamente con TK y Kari, que se habían unido a ellos en un par de sofás algo apartado de la música. Izzy y Joe se habían quedado dormidos uno encima de otro por la tremenda borrachera que tenían encima; Lindsay les había dicho que no había problema en que se quedasen a dormir allí.

El resto estaban todos sentados en los sofás que estaban en medio de la sala. Mimi no sabía aún cómo pero había terminado sentada entre Michael y Matt; si lo hubiese querido no le hubiese salido la jugada. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello así que ignoró la presencia del Ishida a su lado y se apoyó en el hombro del americano mientras charlaban con Lindsay, Sora y Tai, que estaban en frente de ellos, y con otro amigo de Michael del que no recordaba el nombre.

Parecía que la noche iba a terminar bien pero todo se complicó cuando Mimi se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño. Al regresar, pudo ver que su sitio había sido ocupado, y nada más y nada menos que por Michelle, quien estaba colgada del brazo de un Matt bastante pasivo.

Mimi se quedó parada en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer, si ir y cogerle de los pelos a la americana o darse la vuelta e ir a llorar de rabia al baño. Fue Michael el que solucionó el problema.

—Ven Aquí, Mimi —le dijo palmeando sus muslos—. No hay más sitio pero puedes sentarte encima de mí, que no pesas nada.

Los silbidos no se hicieron de esperar por parte de la gente que estaba allí, sobretodo Tai, que empezó a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana. Michael solo sonrió mientras que Mimi se sonrojó. Sin pode evitarlo, miró hacia donde Matt se encontraba, bajo las garras de Michelle, y pudo ver que la estaba mirando fijamente. Pudo ver advertencia en su mirada, como si quisiera decirle que no podía sentarse ahí, y eso fue lo que la impulsó a ello.

—¡Gracias, Michael! —le sonrió ámpliamente acercándose a él, pasando por al lado del otro rubio y sentándose encima de los muslos del americano.

Michael no tardó en acomodarla mejor, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella en modo de abrazo. Los chillidos volvieron y Tai soltó más tonterías aún.

—Venga, chicos, dejadlo —murmuró Michael empezando a ponerse nervioso.

—¡Oh, son tan monos! —escuchó Mimi suspirar a Michelle a su izquierda. Se giró para encontrarse la mirada azul intenso de Matt clavada en ella, como echándole la culpa de todo—. ¿No lo crees, Matt?

—No, no lo creo —susurró él tan bajo que Mimi dudó que alguien más que ella hubiese comprendido.

—No es para tanto —dijo de forma ponzoñosa sin apartar la vista de él-. No es como si fuese la primera vez que estamos así.

Nuevos silbidos empezaron y los ojos de Matt se abrieron como platos antes de volver a entrecerrarlos. Mimi sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero estaba borracha, y su ego estaba muy dolido esta noche por todo el asunto de Matt, el beso y Michelle. No había querido decir nada que no fuese verdad, aunque sabía que Yamato lo interpretaría de otra manera. Y acertó, porque de un momento a otro se levantó del sofá velozmente y, sin decir nada a nadie, se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras hasta perderse en una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Mimi empezó a sonreír victoriosa. Pero no sabía que su jugada iba a volverse en su contra. Michelle se levantó, con tanta gracia que Mimi se sintió un patito feo al saber que ella iba casi dando botes de lo ebria que iba, y se atusó el pelo coquetamente.

—Bueno, chicos, yo creo que os dejo aquí —susurró con voz seductora—. Voy a ver a mi Matt arriba. No esperéis.

Mimi abrió los ojos al verla subir las escaleras. Poco después una puerta se abrió y seguido se cerró. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza y supo que iban a entrarle ganas de llorar como una niña. Se sentía humillada totalmente. ¡Ese no era el plan! Simplemente quería rabiar un poco a Matt, nada más. Michael y ella nunca serían nada más que amigos, todos lo sabían. ¿Entonces por qué había ocurrido eso? Frustrada, ella también se levantó.

—Yo también me voy —anunció en voz alta—. Ya es tarde y mis padres sino se van a preocupar. A estas horas ya habrán vuelto de su fiesta.

—¿No puedes quedarte, Mimi? —preguntó con pena Tai—. ¡La noche aún es joven! ¡Y no nos has hecho churros!

—Lo siento, Tai, pero prometo haceros otro día —murmuró queriendo irse cuanto antes.

—Te acompañaré —declaró Michael levantándose también del sofá.

—No te preocupes, Michael, voy a pedir un taxi —dijo ella—. Pero acompáñame; no quiero esperar sola.

—De acuerdo —asintió él yendo a por sus abrigos y se dirigió a los japoneses—. Yo también me voy a casa de paso, chicos. ¿Vosotros os quedáis aquí?

Ellos asintieron, señalando a los aún dormidos Izzy y Joe. Yolei y Ken se habían sentado cerca de ellos y cuchicheaban sobre algo de pintarles bigote.

—Mañana llamo —prometió Mimi a Sora, despidiéndose con un abrazo.

—Cuídate de camino y mándame un Whatsapp cuando estés en casa ara que sepamos que has llegado bien —pidió la maternal pelirroja.

Mimi asintió y se dirigió con Michael hacia la salida. De camino abajo escuchó levemente al chico llamar a u taxi y decirle la calle en la que estaban. Pero no prestaba atención, estaba centrada en aguantar el llanto que infantilmente e irracionalmente acudía a ella.

—¿Estás bien, Mimi? —preguntó el rubio cuando salieron a la calle y le vio la cara.

La chica supo que no podría engañarlo; la conocía demasiado como para eso. Pero no era el momento. Solamente quería llegar a casa, meterse en la cama y dormir.

—No me apetece hablar de ello, Michael —murmuró en voz baja y él comprendió.

Solamente cuando estuvo metida en el taxi y habiéndole dado su dirección al taxista dejó caer las lágrimas de frustración por su cara.

* * *

><p>Tercer capítulo y, después de mucho pensar y debates mentales yo sola, con Riens y pidiendo permiso a Damae (lo siento, guapi :( ), ante-último capitulo. Sí, lo siento, iba a ser un capítulo excesivamente largo sino en comparación con los otros dos. ¡Lo siento!<p>

Mimi se ha comportado de modo infantil. No sé si lo habéis pensado pero no, no está enamorada. Pero sí le atrae Matt, y, además, tiene el ego bastante tocado porque le ha besado antes y ahora pasa de ella. Muy Mimi todo, que su lado infantil ha salido al estar borracha. No la culpéis, ¿quién no ha hecho tonterías estando borracho?

¡Gracias!

¡Nos leemos!

Mid.


End file.
